User blog:JakeTheManiac/Inside the User's Studio: Avatar Four
Inside The User's Studio with JakeTheManiac Jake: Welcome back to Inside the User's Studio. My guest today is a rather controversial user. When people here use the word "sock", this user comes to mind almost immediately. With so many puppets, he makes Jim Henson jealous. But ever since he returned, he has become a changed person. I have grown to respect him and Inam happy that I have the opportunity to interview him. So without further ado, ladies and gentlemen; Avatar Four! Let's begin with the first question: How did you first come across this wiki? Avatar: I first came across the wiki when my sock, Evol Love, accidentally stumbled upon the wiki in August 2013. Jake: Where did you come up with your username? Avatar: I came up with my current username as a double reference. Avatar refers to the fusion of the best qualities of the Four Stars. Four refers to this account being my fourth main account. I wanted to use Avatar Star at first, but that name was taken ;-; Jake: Rip. Third question: What are some of your favorite hobbies? Avatar: Some of my favorite hobbies are web designing, writing stories, writing poetry, drawing, and basketball, to name a few. Jake: Fourth question: What is your favorite and least favorite ERB? Avatar: My favorite ERB is Mozart vs Skrillex. My least favorite is Adam vs Eve. Jake: Fifth question: Who are your three best friends on the wiki? Avatar: My three best friends are Lexi, TK, and Killer. Jake: What is your favorite thing to eat? Avatar: My favorite thing to eat is fruit, specifically oranges. (bzzt) Jake: AWKWARD QUESTION TIME!!!! WHAT TURNS YOU ON?!?!?!?! Avatar: Electricity Jake: IF YOU COULD PICK ONE OF YOUR SOCKS TO BECOME A REAL PERSON, WHICH ONE WOULD YOU CHOOSE?!?!? Avatar: Ximena 13. If I can choose more than one, then her and Shadow☆Star. Those two had the most complex personalities that I still analyze to this day. Both wanted to be good, but eventually fell to their corruption. Jake: IF YOU COULD HAVE SEX WITH ANY OF YOUR SOCKS, WHICH WOULD YOU PICK?!?! Avatar: Negative Four, by far my first choice :P Jake: WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE BRAND OF SOCK?!?! Avatar: Nike. Jake: I'M A FRUIT OF THE LOOM GUY MYSELF!!! Avatar: Well, something has to hold up the grapes. (Yang) Jake: YOU DO REALIZE A VAST MAJORITY Of THESE QUESTIONS WERE GOING TO BE SOCK RELATED, RIGHT? Avatar: I had a feeling. Jake: I apologize for that, then. On to the Bernard Pivot questionnaire. Avatar: yay Jake: What is your favorite word? Avatar: "Divus." Jake: What is your least favorite word? Avatar: "Marauder." Jake: What makes you happy? Avatar: Anime. Jake: What makes you unhappy? Avatar: Our insignificance. Jake: :( What sound do you love? Avatar: The double bass's low register. Jake: What sound do you hate? Avatar: The sound of screeching against a chalk board. Jake: What is your favorite curse word? Avatar: Putain. Jake: What? Avatar: It's French for "bitch" and various things. Jake: Oh lol. What profession, other than yours (if you have one), would you like to attempt? Avatar: I'd like to be an animator, capable of creating shows as famous as DBZ. That'd be so cool. Jake: What profession would you not like to participate in? Avatar: Anything relating to sewers. Jake: If Heaven exists, what would you like to hear God say to you, when you arrive at the pearly gates? Avatar: "Welcome to the true beginning, hero. You have finally found what you've been looking for." Jake: Deep. Final thoughts? Avatar: Yeah, I have a few. Despite the trouble my past has caused, I always enjoy the chance to analyze it. This interview gave me another chance to do just that, and I'm grateful. Thanks for this opportunity, Jake. I realize that there is still quite a bit left for me to figure out and I look forward to the answers that I may find. Jake: :.) That was beautiful. Glad to have you here. Don't be a "putain" and stay tuned for another insightful episode of "Inside the User's Studio." FIN Category:Blog posts